


嫂子好美 02

by PrincessEvan



Category: ALL草
Genre: M/M, 潦草
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessEvan/pseuds/PrincessEvan





	嫂子好美 02

1.  
赵衡已经忙了整整一个月。  
手上突然接了个大单子，自己又是核心成员，他根本走不开。  
于是昼夜颠倒。  
赵衡早上出门时，李贺还没有睡醒。而晚上回家时，李贺又已经睡着了。  
没有机会说话甚至是碰面，而因为之前要孩子的分歧，赵衡也刻意态度冷硬起来。  
在这个问题上，他们已经吵过无数次了。  
李贺不肯怀孕，为此，交往这几年，他没有一次是不戴套的。  
有时候他想弄进去，故意忘了带，还会在做到一半的时候，被李贺踢下床。  
但他没想到的是，这一次，都一起回国见父母了，李贺还是半分都不肯妥协。  
赵衡的耐心也暂时全部失效，和李贺冷战起来。  
虽然偶尔回家看到李贺的睡脸，赵衡也会控制不住欲望，然而还是硬生生憋住不碰他。

就这样，李贺已经一个月没和赵衡做过了。

对赵衡来说，这一个月是事业的小冲刺，也是和未婚妻的小较量。

可是对于李贺来说，他已经身心俱疲，焦头烂额到没空管家里的所谓“冷战”。

2.  
赵煜像是知道哥哥的工作状况，在这一个月里疯了一样的追求李贺，带他去了很多地方，介绍给自己所有的朋友认识。  
说好听点，是死缠烂打。  
说难听点，是趁虚而入。  
区别在于，赵煜始终到不了“入”的这一步。  
李贺阅历不算丰富，没办法破解男人的手段，从上到下都被赵煜偷香了个遍。  
好几次在公共场合擦枪走火，李贺隔着布料都能感觉到男人有多硬，多想要他。  
然而，赵煜每次都只是喘着气，放开他。

直到赵衡不回家的第N天，发来要出差一周的短信。

在酒吧的震天混响声里，李贺喝完最后一口莫吉托，嘟起刚被赵煜深吻过的红唇，拍拍自己缺氧的粉红脸蛋，长长呼出一口气。  
他平复了一下心情，便起身推开包厢的房门，向卫生间走去。  
李贺打开水龙头准备洗把脸，却从水流声中听见不寻常的声音。  
“呼……嗯……”  
李贺立刻反应过来，毕竟酒吧里这种事太正常了。  
可是他刚转身离开，打算日行一善时，却听到一声深深的叹息：

“嫂子……”

李贺僵住脚步，脸上的红晕越来越深。

鬼使神差地，李贺循声打开门，只看到——

刚才吻到情动时，还咬紧牙关忍住不碰他的赵煜，此刻正在卫生间的隔间里，喊着他的名字打飞机。  
赵煜用李贺解下来的领带撸着管，看起来熟练得像是做过很多次。

四目相对的时候，男人射得满手都是。

不知是冰凉的心先开始融化，还是沉寂的身体先开始悸动。  
不知是隔间里的男人先握住了他的腰，还是漂亮的美人先低下头。  
不知是回家的绿灯先放了行，还是疯狂的轮胎早已归心似箭。

李贺被赵煜搂着倒在沙发上时，不知道男人为了这一刻，到底等了多久。

3.  
“嫂子，讨厌我就推开我。”  
李贺柔软的双手覆在男人坚硬的胸膛上，却连一丝推开他的力气都没有。  
赵煜于是箍紧李贺纤细的腰肢，低头吮住他饱满的红唇，舌头一下一下舔着李贺微翘的唇珠，手若有似无地拨弄着李贺的内裤边。  
“嫂子，不喜欢就咬我，咬出血都可以。”  
李贺想要推开他，想逃离这个男人的身边，却被亲到腿软，肌肤战栗着，渴望更多侵犯。他紧紧闭上双眼，后悔自己怎么会放荡到和男友的弟弟偷情，身体却像紧绷的弦，只要赵煜再越雷池一步，就会全线瓦解。  
白净的小脸上，卷曲而浓密的睫毛微微颤抖。赵煜的保护欲和占有欲顷刻到达了顶峰。他品尝着美人口中清甜的贝齿和软舌，湿吻到李贺的涎液都溢了出来，淌在小巧的下巴上，再被他一滴不剩地舔掉。  
赵煜抱着李贺顺势躺倒在沙发上，不留情面地勾掉李贺的内裤，大掌包住颤抖的粉臀。  
“呜……赵煜……”  
李贺下身彻底赤裸，只有脚上还穿着白色长袜，湿漉漉地趴在男人身上。  
李贺小巧的屁股不自觉翘起，贪恋男人掌心的温度，对即将到来的危险毫无察觉，只知道糯糯地喊男人的名字。  
赵煜忍着想操哭嫂子的狂欲，一只手打着圈，耐心揉弄李贺的小屁股，一只手挑起李贺精致的下巴，啄吻舔舐着他敏感的樱唇、鼻尖和眼睑。  
“赵煜……我们不可以……唔……”  
李贺被挑逗进情欲的漩涡，想要拒绝。身子却又热又软，话没说完，就被男人封住双唇。长达一分钟的热吻夺走了他全部呼吸，再也说不出一句话。  
赵煜的嘴唇依依不舍地离开，吻过他嘴角、脸颊和耳尖，最后在他耳畔停下，一边舔舐吮咬那块敏感的软肉，一边轻轻地说：  
“嫂子，喜欢我就夹紧我。”  
“啊——”  
没有任何准备，两根手指就捅进了李贺湿嫩的小穴里。李贺咬住唇，男人的手指在里面抠弄甚至弯曲，他那饱经情事的小洞根本无力招架，从脚底开始蔓延的酥爽，让他情不自禁全盘接受。  
赵煜低笑，一点点啃咬李贺的耳垂，充满磁性的声音蛊惑着他：“用力夹我，吸我，好不好？嫂嫂最喜欢的。”  
李贺几乎想要捂住耳朵，可是身体却不由自主地照做，把男人的手指含得更深，甚至扭动腰肢，想要更多。  
“原来，嫂嫂这么爱我。”  
赵煜的手指被吞得越来越急，越来越深，陷在美人乳白的臀沟里，像在用力挖一块奶油。  
直到李贺的整个屁股都打湿了，赵煜才抽出手指，安慰地拍了拍他挺翘的臀尖，然后伸进李贺的衣摆，把淫水全部抹到他的奶头上。  
李贺抬起小脸，委屈地看着男人：  
“怎么拿出来了……”  
赵煜慢条斯理地一颗颗解开李贺的扣子，像在剥一颗新鲜的鸡蛋。先是漂亮的锁骨露出来，然后是饱挺的双峰，一阵阵的乳波，上面还有晶莹的淫水……赵煜眯了眯眼。  
李贺又羞又臊，红着脸捂住男人的眼睛，却没想到男人猛地倾身，准确叼住了李贺的奶头，瞬间吃痛。  
“你——”  
被蒙着眼，似乎其他的感官都更加敏锐。赵煜吸咬着朝思暮想的奶子，大小、形状、香甜的味道，都和他无数个梦里吃到的，一模一样。  
男人实在是太放肆，捂眼无异于多此一举，李贺只好嘟着唇拿开手，圈住男人的脖子。  
赵煜对眼前饱满的双乳爱不释手，又亲又舔又咬，反复吸咬李贺红嫩的奶珠，扯出来又弹回去。两颗小东西在空中娇弱地颤抖，上面裹满了男人的涎液。  
李贺深陷情欲，小脸涨红，又可怜又可爱，犹豫道：  
“赵煜，我已经和你哥哥在一起了……”  
男人一顿，然后突然支起身，摩挲着李贺的腰肢，深沉的眼眸望向他。  
李贺攀住男人的肩，下定决心道：“我们不要再这样……”  
赵煜却突然把李贺摁进怀里，一边揉搓嫂子饱满的胸脯，一边在他耳畔不轻不重地说：

“嫂子，骑着我。”

不等回应，一根火热的性器就贯穿了李贺的身体。

4.  
“痛……”  
粗大的东西在李贺娇嫩的穴里插进插出，像那天被他哥哥赵衡抱在矮柜上干的时候一样，穴肉红肿，被操弄得外翻，淫水在沙发上洇出痕迹。  
超乎寻常的尺寸几乎抹平了李贺内壁的每一寸皱褶，男人的东西比之前经历的每一次性爱都还要进得深，缓缓插入再急急抽出，找到李贺的敏感点就疯了一样的耸动。  
“唔……嗯啊……”  
李贺被握住腰，骑在男人身上上下颠簸，像一叶脆弱的扁舟，找不到支点，只有男人不停运动的凶器昭示着自己的存在。  
“不要了，不要搞了……啊啊……”  
他夹紧男人的胯，塌下腰想要示弱和求饶，可是赵煜却疯狂迷恋他柔软香甜的奶子，大口大口吮吸白嫩的乳肉，刻意加大身下的律动，让乳波晃动地更加剧烈。  
“嫂嫂，我终于偷到你了。”  
这副身体比想象中还要甜美好吃，赵煜想。就算死在李贺床上，被这个小妖精榨干，他也甘之如饴。  
“啊……受不了了……”  
被从里到外欺负得眼睛红红，挺俏的鼻尖也红红，李贺狭长的眼尾间全是情欲，显然被男人喂饱了。  
他略微俯身，勾掉自己的一只白色长袜，露出漂亮的玉足，像个不检点的高中生。  
看在男人眼里，正是赤裸裸的性暗示。  
“好痛……”  
李贺瘪嘴，晃了晃又酸又麻的一只脚。  
赵煜马上握住李贺白嫩的脚丫，揉捏按摩，轻轻啄吻他漂亮的唇：  
“为什么会痛，不是和哥哥做过很多次吗？”  
“你太大了……唔嗯……”  
简单的四个字，却取悦了正在发情的赵煜，一时控制不住力道，猛地一顶，整根没入李贺的湿穴里，身上又香又软的小嫂子立刻痛呼出声。  
“好大……好多……”  
几乎快顶到他的生殖腔了……李贺眼泛泪花，哭着想要挣开男人，身下却被捣得一塌糊涂。  
美人越娇气，男人越想捧上天去宠爱。  
赵煜双手掐住李贺饱满的屁股，用力掰开两瓣红肿的臀肉，狠狠插干进去，同时一根根舔舐嫂子修长白皙的手指，边咬边问：  
“我和哥哥，哪个大？”  
李贺想要抽开手，却浑身酥软地不能动，只能骑在男人身上予取予求，任男人分开他的双腿往里猛干，小巧的屁股不停地喷出大滩大滩的淫水，爽得受不住。  
“慢，慢一点好不好……”  
忽然天旋地转，赵煜换了个姿势，把李贺漂亮的双腿扛上肩，压进沙发里操他。男人不仅没有慢，还愈发像打桩机，肉棒不管不顾地往嫂子体内狠狠凿。  
交合的频率过快，李贺穴口的淫液都被磨成了沫花，肆无忌惮地往外喷发。美人的腿根都被掰得抽筋，每承受一次抽插，整个身子都会颤抖，跟随男人的律动在皮质沙发上磨出“滋滋”的声响，又放浪又可怜。  
“啊……唔嗯……”  
夜深人静，两人交合处“噗呲噗呲”的抽插声，响彻了整个空间。李贺发出一阵阵又娇又骚的呻吟，仿佛在给楼上楼下的邻居直播这场性爱。  
赵煜却不在乎，因为他已经迷恋上了嫂子的叫床声，越大声越好，叫得越放荡他越喜欢。  
“不愿意回答？那换个问法吧。”  
身下的美人仰着小脸被弄到爽哭，连小嘴都张着合不上，粉嫩的小舌头无措地伸出来，涎液流出唇角，满是勾引。赵煜偏头，从李贺的膝弯开始亲吻，一边吻，一边慢慢脱掉李贺的白色长袜。  
“你干什么……”羞耻的感觉涌来，李贺觉得自己像是男人的囊中之物，正在一点点被他吃干抹净。  
彻底剥掉李贺的袜子时，赵煜握住他脆弱的脚踝，狠狠吮吸了一下李贺敏感的小腿肚。  
美人的那根东西瞬间就冒出了清液，在两人的肉体间被不断摩擦。  
而同时，李贺身下的小洞也把赵煜的性器狠狠一吸，一大股淫水浇在横冲直撞的肉棒上，几乎把赵煜逼疯，差点控制不住想操烂李贺的肉穴。  
原来，嫂嫂浑身都是高潮点。  
“嫂子，我和哥哥，跟谁做更舒服？”  
李贺咬紧唇不说话，赵煜就又一次盯着他看。  
不过这次的区别在于，嫂子已经被他吃到嘴里了。  
“不说话，看来是哥哥比较厉害。那我不费劲了哦……”  
赵煜停下动作，作势就要退出去。  
“呜……别走……”  
李贺转过头来，夹紧双腿不让男人走，小穴一吸一吸的，缠着男人的东西不肯放。李贺扬起一张气呼呼又粉嫩嫩的小脸，委屈地看着赵煜，哪有人做到一半退出去的，他现在明明就根本离不开男人了。  
真像一只被宠坏的馋猫。赵煜无可奈何，只能留在李贺身体里，却又不想这么轻易满足身下的美人。  
“嫂子，不回答我的问题，今天你就自己解决。”  
李贺舔舔唇，好半天才说：  
“现在……”  
“现在，嗯？”  
赵煜忍不住拨开美人被汗打湿的额发，看着他在自己身下又娇又傲、又骚又纯的样子。

他的嫂子，真是个宝贝尤物。  
越是尤物，他就越不满足于偷情和约炮。  
他要嫂子爱上他，心甘情愿跟他上床。

李贺涨红了脸，小声说道：  
“现在，现在是你……”  
得到满意的答案，赵煜笑出声，两手捻上李贺红肿的乳头。  
“乖，奖励亲亲。”  
说罢，赵煜低头啃上美人香嫩的奶子，挤出一道沟，埋进去狠狠吸。  
可是，身下的律动却完全停了。  
李贺不满地扭动起腰肢，小屁股往男人胯下坐得更深一点，两道浓眉委屈地皱起来。  
在床上，他从来都是被服侍的那个。从头到尾都不需要一个眼神，那些男人就会卖力地干到他高潮。甚至只要他表现出稍微的不满足，那些男人都会把他的小洞奉为最神圣的巢穴，用力操到他喷水，屁股痉挛，爽得一根手指都动不了。  
可是现在，赵煜粗长的一根全部塞在他里面，明明知道他有多想要，却根本没有动的意思。  
“混蛋，给我……”  
“给你什么？这个？”  
赵煜忽然猛地一顶，插得李贺闷哼一声，不由得舔舔唇，又痛又爽。  
真是贪吃。  
“还是这个？”  
李贺还来不及反应，体内的肉棒就迅速抽出去，又重重捅了进来，爽得他绷直脚尖。  
赵煜挑起李贺的下巴，看着嫂子浪荡的高潮脸。  
“想要谁干你，嗯？”  
出乎意料地，李贺竟然凑过来，啃上男人的喉结，像一只猫儿一样又舔又咬，然后贴着男人的唇说：  
“小叔子，干我……”  
赵煜一愣，随即一笑，一只手掌住李贺圆润的后脑勺，一只手抚遍李贺滑嫩热烫的全身，攫住李贺饱满的粉唇湿吻，更加用力地操干欲求不满的宝贝嫂子。

射进李贺身体里的时间候，两个人都长长呼出一口气，汗津津地腻在一起，交合处分不清是什么液体。

李贺任男人玩弄他高潮后的奶头和下体，埋在他肩头重重喘息，然后听见赵煜说：

“以后，也会是我。”

5.  
赵衡出发的前一天，把李贺摁在床上狠狠做了一顿。  
他的大美人，未来的亲亲老婆，不需要任何动作，只是躺在床上，就性感到让人发疯。  
可惜的是，他本来以为这么久没做爱，李贺会格外热情。  
没想到，他在床上都还是那么矜贵，除了主动张开腿，软软地喊老公之外，好像已经清心寡欲了。

可能是太久没做了，赵衡用掉了好几个套。  
“贺贺，今天含着睡好不好？”  
李贺像只小猫一样往男人怀里蜷了蜷，乖乖地把男人的东西再次吃进身体里夹好，小穴里的淫水被挤出来，流得到处都是。  
赵衡低头吻了吻李贺的发旋，性器塞在未婚妻又热又软的巢穴里，温柔地讲很多情话。  
太温柔了，李贺想。  
他交往过很多男朋友。看起来酷实际上是妈宝男的明星，颇有才华的导演，球场上凶、床上却很幼稚的运动员……还有，赵衡。  
他们都太温柔了，几乎对他言听计从，在床上也只会闷声蛮干，很少玩别的花样。  
从来没有一个人像赵煜那样大胆，那样疯狂，那样……擅长做爱。  
除了那个彬彬有礼，一直对他格外照顾的影帝。  
李贺又想起三年前的那一晚。

那一夜他才知道，40岁的男人在床上有多精力旺盛。老道的技巧和成熟的引诱，将被绅士外表欺骗的他，按在身下，吃到渣都不剩。  
他们是因为工作相识的，合作默契，彼此欣赏。  
他本想平稳度过那几个月的朝夕相处，可是影帝却对他穷追猛打，不肯罢休。  
四十岁的男人，足够成熟，擅长玩浪漫，温柔体贴，又有行使主权的地位和能力。  
他不再坚定地后退，而影帝也越来越得寸进尺，抱他、摸他，亲他，从私密的空间到公共场合，一次比一次大胆。

庆功宴结束后，一切还是发生了。  
他喝得很醉，意识却很清醒。

影帝把他牵回房间，一进门就卸下了所有礼貌的伪装，粗暴地把他压在门上狂吻。  
从嘴唇到下巴，再到敏感的颈窝，影帝先把他亲得浑身发软，再顺理成章托起他两条腿架在腰间，下身顶着他的屁股求欢。  
李贺没办法抗拒这个又浪漫又粗旷的“老男人”。甚至他越骂影帝是老男人，影帝的性欲越高涨，把他压在墙上干得直滴水，衬衣都被撕烂了。  
那天晚上，李贺被影帝翻来覆去地操弄，身体的每一处都被他含在嘴里品尝，身心都给了这个“老男人”。

影帝的胡茬是烟草味的，亲吻过李贺漂亮的樱唇，也流连过他湿润的臀缝。  
影帝也像他的每一任男朋友一样，对他的奶子爱不释手。布满老茧的手掌，把李贺的双乳揉搓得通红，影帝粗砺的手指夹着他的乳尖狠狠吮吸，让李贺几乎每分每秒都在高潮。  
最后的最后，那个又狠又野的影帝，被身下的美人迷得什么姿态、自尊都不顾了，跪在地上，脑袋埋在李贺的双腿间，摸着他柔滑幼嫩的大腿根，为美丽的少年口交。  
像一个虔诚的信徒，只对李贺的身体顶礼膜拜。  
影帝一下一下吞吐、抚慰着李贺漂亮而稚嫩的性器，沙哑地喊他“宝贝”和“老婆”，一遍又一遍。  
即使他们都知道，明天影帝就会启程回家，回到他真正的妻子身边。

分开以后，影帝给他打过无数个电话。  
内容无非是想他，和他的身体。  
每次在电话里，影帝都信誓旦旦地表决心，他要离婚，要净身出户。  
可是时间流逝，影帝没有离婚，也没有再来找他。  
李贺知道，影帝是不可能离婚的。  
他是演员，是公众人物，离婚和出轨的情人在一起，等于自毁前程。  
何况，情人还是个男孩。  
他漂亮、年轻，就可以心安理得地拆散影帝的婚姻吗？  
李贺想，他永远忘不了和影帝在一起的那段日子，更加忘不了那一晚。  
但是，他会忘了影帝。

所以，他逃到了美国。漂亮的外表让无数男人和女人一见钟情，而他选择了赵衡。  
对赵衡来说，他是全部，更是唯一。

6.  
李贺闭上眼睛，一边和赵衡接吻，一边想着这些过去。  
男人的东西在他身体里渐渐苏醒，第二场性爱即将开始。  
他摸着男人坚硬的腹肌，触感和赵煜的重叠起来。  
李贺勾起唇角。  
他知道，他最想要的，一直是彻底的疯狂。

7.  
第二天，赵煜在机场事无巨细地送完他哥哥赵衡之后，就猛踩油门，一路闯红灯往回赶。  
喘着气开锁，赵煜试探性地喊了一声：“嫂子？”  
没有任何回应。  
赵煜往卧室走，推开房门，终于看到白色的被子鼓起一团，一截白白的肩膀露在外面。  
是他心心念念的嫂子了。  
赵煜单膝跪上床，拉开被子，李贺安详平和的睡颜映入眼帘，粉嫩嫩红扑扑。  
只不过，他全身赤裸，布满了另一个男人——他哥哥留下的各种吻痕和青紫印迹。  
赵煜平复了一下呼吸，把李贺翻过身来，却看到嫂子那两只粉色的奶头被弄得又红又肿，胸脯上是他哥哥的手印和掐痕，在白色的肌肤上格外明显。  
往下看，嫂子修长的双腿即使被轻轻触碰，都会细微地瑟缩，脚踝红肿，大腿根满是吮吸的痕迹和红色指印。李贺的小穴被干得太狠，已经合不拢了，红色的嫩肉外翻，干涸的水液淌在那个小口，弄湿了一大片床单。  
心爱的美人被另一个男人操弄成这个样子，这个男人还是自己的哥哥，赵煜看了又吃味又心疼。  
难怪哥哥今天早上那么晚才赶到机场，而李贺也没去送机，看来昨天晚上两个人是干了个昏天黑地，累得今天都睡不醒了。  
赵煜俯身吻了吻李贺可爱的脸颊，然后把他打横抱起来，走进浴室。

水温调得刚刚好，沐浴露也打成一圈圈泡沫，在浴缸里游来游去。  
赵煜靠在浴缸中，把李贺抱在怀里，借着水力耐心地清理李贺的身体。不带任何情欲地，他缓缓揉着李贺的胸脯，尽量让热水缓解李贺全身的疲惫。  
清理李贺下身的时候，赵煜把他翻了个身，让嫂子乖乖地趴在自己身上，低头耐心地洗他的小穴，轻轻把里面的东西弄出来。  
不过情人在怀，还赤裸相对做着这么亲密的事情，赵煜作为一个男人，还是硬了，浑身都被蒸得发热。  
天人交战的时候，一直靠在他肩上的小圆脑袋忽然动了动，软糯的一声从他耳畔传来。  
“赵……煜？”  
赵煜便侧头亲了亲李贺的耳朵：“嫂子，你醒了？”  
李贺迷迷瞪瞪地半睁开眼，看着赵煜：“嗯……”  
像奶猫一样又懒又傻的萌态瞬间俘获了赵煜，他双手捧起李贺被蒸得湿漉漉红彤彤的脸蛋，吻了吻那张饱满的唇，又忍不住舔了舔，说道：“嫂子，这一周我哥都不在。我还有套房子在城南，我们一起住到那边去，好不好？”  
李贺迟钝了一下，眼睛睁得更大了些。  
就像赵煜第一次把李贺压在床上，逼他承认喜欢自己的时候一样，时空再一次凝滞了。  
四目相对，肌肤相亲，而男人却在等着宣判。  
他的司马昭之心再明显不过，住在一起，完完整整地霸占嫂子，天天腻着做爱，注定是放纵缠绵的一周。  
就在赵煜以为他不会同意的时候，李贺的双腿夹紧了他的腰，身体向他贴得更密了一点点。  
美人一笑，轻轻地点头。  
“嗯。”  
然后，浴缸里便是大浪翻腾，两具赤裸的躯体在水中痴缠，暧昧的呻吟响彻整个空间。


End file.
